


mother's womb

by hariboo



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gotei 13 - Freeform, past pendulum arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen had a plan, we all know that. He wasn't the only one with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother's womb

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is so completely me being in indulgent and trying to fill in the blanks given to us. there's no fixing here. i've just just let my headcanon exploded and this is what came out. i try to stay as close as possible to the show timeline but there are few instances where things were too unclear so i just went with my gut. (special shoutout to c who helped me figure out some of the timeline in an hour of need during editing.) and now enough of me talking, time for CAPTAINS AND THEIR SECRETS! and they have a lot of them and then there's a lot of secrets being kept from them. LOL GOTEI 13 POLITICS ARE SO MESSED UP, I LOVE THEM. usually i only like dealing and exploring one or two pov per fic but for this one i felt it was important that we see (near) all the people affected to have a fuller sense of how everyone played their parts, whether they were aware of it or not. aka me being completely self-indulgent.

> _The pendulum swings back. The story barreling towards the future will stop for an instant so that we may peer into the past. We must know the past, yet we are forbidden to learn. Therein lies the truth behind the masks._
> 
> There's much that has been revealed, but there's always more that is left to be revealed. Within every truth there is always a story to be told.

**Aizen** : When did you notice me?  
**Hirako** : Every since you were in your mama's belly.

 

 

_prologue_

 

 

150 YEARS AGO

 

 

In the outskirts of Inzurni a baby is left on a door step. It's raining and the people inside, a doctor and his wife, won't find her for another hour when she finally starts crying. 

(It will be years until she trips and falls head (and heart) first into a plan that will change the very world she knows.)

The young girl who left the child cries as she runs from the small bundle she's left. Her tears mix in with the rain. 

(It will be years before she shares this secret. She will not know how much this will change the young girl's life.)

 

\--

 

Dark and keen eyes watches these events. Eyes linger on the small bundle. Then they shift and change their direction. 

 

\--

 

A young man has an thought that fills the empty place inside him. It will take over and consume him.

 

 

 

 

110 YEARS AGO

 

 

His fingers lift the needle of the victrola gently setting it down on the disc and slowly music fills the room. It's something called Jazz. He does love the Living World music Isshin brings him. Turning to his companions, his lips are thin and unsmiling, and he lets the music wash over them for second before he smiles. It's wide and tight at the edges, all teeth and thin line of lips.

"It seems that situation I spoke to you all about is progressing."

Ukitake's tea cup stops half way to his mouth, eyes snapping up to Shinji's. All the soft warmness he's known for is gone from them and Shinji sees the eyes the man who knows too much about wars and battle. "Is that so, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji takes his seat and fingers the edge of the table, gives one brisk nod. 

Across the table, Kyoraku taps at his chin, "Yare, yare. Seem we are needing to speed up some plans."

"To say the least." Ukitake says, finally taking a sip of his tea. "Kirio?"

The woman to Shinji's left picks up her cup, the sleeves of her kosode cover her fingertips, but they still hear the clink of her bracelets. Her lips curl, resting on Shinji for a beat before moving to Isshin, Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Now, you all know I'm not one for gossip," her eyes crinkle at the corners when they all roll their eyes, "but I have heard mention that Zero Division is looking to recruit, opening a place in the Thirteen."

All their eyes widen at that. 

Hikifune grins, hums as she takes a drink of her tea.

Kyoraku leans forward, elbow on the table, chin cup in his hand. His eyes narrowed under the shade of his hat. "And dear Kirio-chan, how in the world do you know this?"

Hikifune taps her tea cup, nodding her thank when Kyoraku tips a bit of sake in. "Because it appears, Shun-kun, that who they're looking to recruit is 'lil old me." Hikifune looks around the room carefully, before settling her gaze on Shinji. "This however leaves my division quiet open, with no captain to watch over it. Until a new one is picked. Hiyori is a dear but she's nowhere near ready to take over, or to deal with your particular situation yet, Shinji-kun. We'd need someone who would be able to deal with what's coming; someone we can trust. We wouldn't want unsavoury characters to be running the Twelfth, after all."

He nods, because she's right. On every level. The Twelfth has always been a wayward division, full of inventions that more often than not become weapons, and under Hikifune it's been run quietly and efficiently for centuries but there is no one currently within it that could take over. Yamamoto would look to replace Hikifune from the outside and that's an opening that Shinji will not allow others to have.

"I see what you mean, Hikifune-san."

She smiles genially, "I thought you might."

Next to her Ukitake brows lift, "Now the question is, who do we want to take over for you."

The answer comes from Isshin, surprisingly enough, who reaches across the table, grabs Kyoraku's sake bottle, and grins widely, madly. "I have just the guy."

"Oh?" Kyoraku's lip twist, wresting back his sake bottle.

"Yes," Isshin leans back, glaring at Kyoraku, "And he comes with recommendations to boot."

There's something about Isshin smile that both worries and reassures Shinji. It is Isshin, after all.

 

 

\--

 

 

She's in the middle of supper when he strides in, startling Soi Fon. She rolls her eyes at him, popping a dumpling in her mouth. 

"Isshin," she mumbles. 

"Mind if I join you?" he says, already sitting down.

Soi Fon glares at him, probably annoyed that he's so casual in her presence. It's sweet, how her protege looks up to her, but sometimes Yoruichi worries. It's good to have someone you look up to, but put too high sooner or later everyone falls off their pedestal. She doesn't want to let her little bee down but Yoruichi knows herself and fears that one day she will. She's not made for pedestals. 

Cocking an eyebrow at Isshin, she notes the look in his eyes. Oh. Well then. She grins at Soi Fon, "Shaolin, why don't go head to the kitchen and see if you can get us some biscuts and tea for dessert."

Soi Fon slants one last look at Isshin before smiling and nodding at her, "Yes, taicho. Of course."

"Thank you, Shaolin."

Soi Fon leaves the room cheeks reddening at the nickname.

Isshin's picking at her dumplings when she turns back too him.

"You did that very neatly," he says, nodding towards where Soi Fon left.

She grins, "The things you learn being a captain."

"I don't think I've learned that yet."

She laughs, shrugs. "Well, it's not official yet, is it?"

"Not exactly," he reaches for another of her dumplings. She snatches the plan from his grasp. 

"You wanted something?"

His lips curl and already she can tell it's going to be good. Leave it to Isshin to know all the most interesting bits of news. He'd be a great covert operations agent if only he knew the meaning of the word covert.

"I have some information that you might find interesting."

Yoruichi's cheeks fold as her teeth flash. "Oh?" 

 

 

\--

 

 

In the two weeks it takes for Kirio to accept her new position and for Yama-jii to start looking into replacements Shinji carefully watches the Second Division's Third Seat. (He also watches his own vice captain. But then again, he's always watching his vice captain.)

It can be quite annoying when Isshin is right, the man is a terror when he's right.

However Kisuke Urahara seems to be exactly who they need. (When they realise that in brining in Urahara means securing the Shihoin captain and heir it only betters the situation. They are two very unique individuals indeed.)

 

 

\--

 

 

His captain is a smart man. He's definitely watchful and thinks himself clever. He almost laughs out loud at this. As clever as his captain thinks he is he will never be able to catch up to him. There are too many openings in Hirako-taicho's board. Openings the man is not even aware of, the fool.

Yet as he watches his captain walks down the street, cheerfully waving at random passersby, Aizen Sosuke does not like the tune the man whistles. 

The man is too smug for his own good.

 

 

\--

 

 

They all know better than to act anything less than surprised when Urahara ambles into the meeting room, yet there's a part of Shinji wants to revel in the shock that comes from his Vice Captain. 

It almost sounds like a domino has fallen down. 

At the doorway Urahara smiles and there goes another domino. The man is smart. He's not even hinting that he can see the secrets that fill the room.

 

 

\--

 

 

Sosuke's eyes narrow on Kisuke Urahara and then slide to his captain. 

_Well played, taicho._

 

 

\--

 

 

Yoruichi sneaks into his bedroom while he's bathing. He can feel more than hear her move across the room and opens one eye when she enters the bathroom, perching herself on his tub, fingers drifting through the water. Her smile is slight and soft. 

"Congratulations, Urahara-taicho," she says then twists, shrugs, and like that she's naked and slipping into his tub across from him. "Though, I dare say, I miss my Third Seat being so close to home." Her feet poke at his shoulder, her pout is ridiculous. Kisuke grabs her feet, they're calloused and slippery in his hand. 

"Now, now, no need to be greedy," he rubs his thumbs over her heel and arch, smiling at how her face shifts under his ministrations. 

She laughs and sinks further into the water. 

"So, what plans do you have for this place?" She asks, head resting back against the porcelain. 

Kisuke's fingers move from the sole of her feet to her ankles and calves, contemplating her question. There are so many answers to it. Not all of them his. He can guess what others what from him and some of them are lucky enough to want the same as he does. Others... are not. His ideas for the Twelfth are still spinning and swirling in his mind, all of them plausible, more than a few dangerous and exciting. He knows what he hopes for. But there are other factors at play, some of which haven't been fully revealed to him yet, which makes him wary--wait, not wary, curious. 

Looking over at Yoruichi he grins. She might be the one that turns into cat, but curiosity has always been their shared vice.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Fukutaicho!" Ashido runs up, as the Tenth's Vice-Captain swaggers back from a mission in the real world. "Fukutaicho! You missed a head captain's meeting. The Captain-Commander would like a word a with you at your earliest possible connivence."

The last three words are stressed. 

Yama-jii is never really subtle. Looking at his Third Seat he keeps up the glower of battle for a second just to see his Third Seat sweat a little before breaking out into a grin and clapping the boy on his back. Ashido stumbles a little. Isshin rights him. 

"I excepted as much," he says, scratching at his jaw. And he had, but it wasn't like he planned to stay gone. The mission had taken longer than planned and it was a good thing that he had stayed because there had been something odd about those Hollows. He hadn't like it. Didn't help that everybody in the division is still wasn't quite used to him being the one they go to for direction. It's barely been two months since their captain died in battle and it's exactly that long since Isshin's been in the position of Acting Captain and Vice-Captain all at the same time. He already knows what's coming and what Yama-jii will ask of him. After all there's only one reason why an acting captain is called to a captain's meeting.

Isshin sighs. 

"Kano-san, send a messaged to First Division telling them I'll be there as soon as I bathe and get some clean clothes on."

"Yes, sir," the Third Seat replies, bowing deeply.

Isshin grins. The kid's still so green. 

He begins making his way towards his quarters when he pauses. 

"Kano-san?" He calls back, looking forward. His hand tucks into the opening of his top. 

"Yes, sir?"

"What was the captains' meeting about?"

He can hear some fumbling, a hushed awed whisper, and then a voice he hadn't really excepted (but really he shouldn't be surprised, she's like bat; a sneaky bat) answers him.

"It was for the introduction of the new captain of the Twelfth, Isshin-san." Restu steps up to his side, eyes landing directly on his wounds. Sneaky medical bat. "Urahara Kisuke; I believe you are familiar with him." It always surprises him how Restu doesn't need to smile to look sly.

"Ahh! Restu-san! How nice to see you! Did we have a triage training session with the Fourth today?" He grins at her, continuing his lazy pace to his quarters. Kano takes this opportunity to leave.

Restu levels him with a look. "You sent your squad to the Fourth for medical treatment."

"Well, they needed it."

If it were anyone else, he knows: he would be shoved. "You did not go with them."

He shrugs. (It makes him wince, shit.) "I -- super amazing captain that I am! -- did not need it." He waggles his brows for good measure. 

Restu, unsurprisingly, does not look impressed. "You're a horrible liar, Isshin."

He grins. "Isn't that good thing?"

She only gives him another Look.

Their at the door to his quarters. He sighs, rubs at his shoulder wound. "Ah, Re-chan, you know that if I was hurt badly enough, I'd go see your wonderful healing hands. But these scratches? Bah! I wasn't one of your best students for nothing."

Opening the door to his quarters, he doesn't even argue when she makes him sit down by his small table. The chair groans under his weight. Her hand pushes at his top, the material folding down his arm, and closes over the wound he just touched and instantaneously a light healing kidou spills out. The corners of her lips twitch. "True as that may be. Students always have something to learn from their teachers."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbles.

"So, Urahara Kisuke, our new Captain of the Twelfth."

Isshin stares at the wood of the table. It has rings and dents in it from wet glasses, sake bottles, and knives. He's not very careful with his things. Never really has been. With his uninjured hand he rubs at his chin. Sometimes he thinks of growing a beard. Shun's growing one, saying he'll look debonair. Kisuke doesn't have one, but he always forgets to shave constantly sporting some stubble. If anyone would look debonair with a beard it'd be Isshin himself, he's sure of it.

He looks out to the window. "We were at the Academy at the same time."

"Hmmm," Restu's hand skims the claw marks down his back. He can practically hear the shake of her head. 

"Restu-san."

"You all better be sure at what you're playing at."

Isshin sighs. Then winces as his injuries itch and burn slightly. Restu can be a bit unforgiving when healing, especially if she's annoyed with you. "Owwwww!" He pouts, looking over his shoulder at her. 

"Don't be a baby." She smiles.

Isshin flutters his lashes at her. The look in her eyes does not soften. Knowing he's lost, he straightens, his eyes flatten, and his lips thin. People always say he's excellent at controlling the emotions his face gives out. It's tiring to do though. He's almost relieved that Restu doesn't ever buy it.

She pulls out a roll of bandages from her inner pockets. 

"Isshin."

"We know," he says. "At least we think we do."

"Lift," orders Restu, and he does so. Letting her wind the bandages over his shoulder and around his chest and back. She works in silence for the rest of it. He lets her. The wrapping procedure familiar and calming, letting his thoughts settle. When she's done she pulls a candy out of her sleeve and hands it to him, making him smile, then walks to the door. Always such a mom, he knows better than to say. 

At the door, she stops. Her hand flat against the frame. "You are all very smart, Isshin, but sometimes I wonder to think if you all think yourselves too clever."

"Kisuke is a good man. He'll be a good captain."

Restu doesn't look back as she steps out. "That is not what I meant."

The door closes behind her, the click of the lock matches the exact moment he leans back on his chair. It creaks, might be time to buy some new chairs, especially if going to be moving soon. Isshin rubs a hand over his face. Standing, he makes his way to his room. He's going to be late to see Yama-jii, but he already knew that. At any rate, it's not like he doesn't know what the old man is going to say.

 

 

\--

 

 

Shunsui and Jushiro sit on the veranda of Ukitake's quarters, sipping sake quietly, as night falls over the Seireitei. 

"What do you think?" Ukitake asks, watching the ripples of his sake as he swirls it in his cup. 

Shunsui tips back his hat at the moon. "Shinji-san is very smart."

"Shun."

"You worry too much, Jushiro." He takes a long drink of sake. 

"There's a lot to worry about."

Shunsui laughs. "That," he says, pointing his sake cup to his old friend, "you're right about. There is a lot too worry about."

He sighs, "It was good giving him to Shinji."

Jushiro sighs. "Was it?" 

Shunsui makes a small sound of assent then adds, "It's too late otherwise." He leans back on his elbows, watching the moon. It looks fat and full of secrets. Both men quietly sip at their sake thinking about all the paths they've put themselves and their friends on.

 

 

 

108 YEARS AGO 

 

 

He hadn't expected for his experiments to yield such quick results, and more so, results that makes his stomach twist up in excited and worried knots. Kisuke stares down at his notes and knows he can't stop, he's too close to a breakthrough, but he also makes sure that from now on he's the only one handling this particular experiment. There's too much here that could go wrong if treated without care. 

Hollow and shinigami. Shinigami and hollow. The line that separated them really was too thin and too fragile to leave unguarded. Dangerous too, he reminds himself. Dangerous, for those who would abuse it. Two faces flash in his mind, one of them he can watch over, the other is being handled elsewhere.

A sound from the outer lab gets his attention. 

Hiyori is threatening Akon again. A rueful smile flicks across his face before it's gone.

Kisuke looks down at his notes and the specs of the his next experiment. Closing the book, the specs tucked carefully into it's pages, he crosses to his safe. In they go, away and safe from others, he says to himself. In the shadows of his personal lab he almost believes himself. He spares a thought to something Hirako's vice captain had said that other day. It had been innocuous enough, as all his words are. Hirako's vice captain sure chooses his words carefully.

_"A shinigami's goals has to be for the constant and ultimate betterment of oneself and one's powers. To the point where it's unquestionable."_

_"To protect the Seireitei, of course," Kisuke had added._

_Aizen had only response with a nod. Of course._

_The words were implied in the nod, but never actually said._

Hirako's vice captain chooses his words _very_ carefully.

Looking back to his safe, Kisuke thinks about what it means to have unquestionable power.

Shrugging of his lab coat, he steps into the main lab, wincing as Hiyori's sandal lands against his ear. 

"Hiyori-chan! Lets go for dinner!" He holds out the sandal to her, grinning as she snatches it back with a scowl. 

"Dinner! Dinner? You've been in there all night! We're going for breakfast!" 

Kisuke rubs at his neck, eyes the clock on the far wall, flushing a little. "Oh, right, sorry. Let's go breakfast then!"

"Idiot," Hiyori mutters. 

He calls for Akon to oversee the lab while they're gone. Outside, Hiyori stops. He looks down at her. Her eyes are fierce. They're never anything but, yet today there's something else in them.

"Why are you worried?" It humbles him how young she sounds, how much trust is in her voice. How far they've come, he smiles privately.

Outwardly, Kisuke sighs; it's a lovely morning. He pushes his reiatsu out a little. It's enough for Yoruichi, if she's keeping tabs on him, to know he's out of the lab and won't say no to company. Looking down at Hiyori, he wants to give her a better answer that what he has. However, he can only give her the truth. 

"Right now, Hiyori-chan? Nothing and everything."

He feels Yoruichi's reiatsu spike up and move towards him.

Hiyori kicks at the ground. Dust kicks up. She starts walking away, towards the mess hall. "That's a stupid thing to say."

Kisuke curls his lips and follows. "Yes, it is."

 

 

\-- 

 

 

Isshin rolls his shoulders, yawning as he walks down the street of the Seireitei. He needs to stop challenging Shunsui to drinking contests. Neither of them ever come out the winner. 

He's about to turn left when he sees a familiar head of hair in front of him. 

"Yo, Kisuke!"

The man turns, his hoari flapping around him, his tiny vice captain at his side. She sneers at Isshin, but he takes no offence. Hiyori sneers at everyone. 

"Isshin-san!" Kisuke stops and waits for him to catch up. 

"How are you today?"

Isshin grins, goes out to ruffle Hiyori's hair but the girl is quick and slaps his hand away. Hard. Rubbing at his wrist, he shrugs. "Tired. Long night."

"Hungover," mutters Hiyori. Isshin winks at her. She growls but there's a faint redness that blooms on her cheeks. She's a cute kid.

Kisuke grins, "Me too!"

Laughing, Isshin slaps his friend on the back. "Great minds! What were you up to?"

Something flashes in Kisuke's eyes for second that unnerves Isshin, but he also sees the crinkle in grey eyes and the tilt of Kisuke''s lips. _Later_ , his friend's face tells him. Between them Hiyori stiffens and then crosses her arms, blowing out breath. Smart kid, too.

"I have a new experiment in the works; it's giving me very interesting results!" Kisuke's tone is jovial. It usually is. 

Isshin rolls his eyes, "You have to stop working so hard, Kisuke-san. Less work, more play!"

"But I like my work!"

He genuinely looks confused at the idea his experiments could be classified as Not Fun, but that's Kisuke. His work is his play. It's his drive; it's Kisuke. There's nothing false there, even if there are secrets. 

"You're a strange man, my friend."

Hiyori mutters something in agreement that has Kisuke pouting at her. 

"So, where were you two heading?" Isshin asks, tucking his hand into the opening of his uniform. He scratches at his ribs. 

"Breakfast!" says Kisuke. 

"Yeah, which you thought was dinner only five minutes ago."

Kisuke shrugs, scratching at his neck. "It was a _really_ interesting experiment."

Isshin laughs, "Maybe play really is work for you! Come on, let's get breakfast then!"

"You coming with us?" Hiyori asks, still sneering. 

She's such a charmer! Isshin stretches his arms wide, palms at the sky. "It's a great morning to share with friends! And," he cocks his head to the side, "it seems like Yoruichi-san is on the way. What do you say, Hiyori-chan? Can I join you?" He makes his chin quiver. 

Hiyori's sandal meets his face. 

His chin stops quivering, it's now red. Kisuke looks quietly amused behind his vice captain, affectionate too.

"Morons," Hiyori mutters, already moving past them. 

Isshin rubs at his chin. "Aren't children precious?! I want a brood of them!"

"First you need to find a woman that will put up with you, Isshin-san." Kisuke says. 

Nodding gravely, Isshin starts moving, Kisuke at his side towards breakfast. "She'll have to be special one, won't she?"

"Truer words."

With Hiyori a good number of feet in front of them, Isshin slides a careful look to Kisuke. "Must have been a very interesting experiment to make you forget about dinner and sleep, Kisuke-san."

Kisuke fingers brush the hilt of his sword, it's an old tell between friends. "It was."

Isshin nods. Looks like he's going to have another drinking contest with Shun tonight, expect this time it won't be at a bar.

 

 

\--

 

 

In the shadows of the Seireitei another pair of men meet. Neither cares about the shadows, they're both at home in them. 

"Muguruma-taicho has offered me a position as Fifth Seat in the Ninth, Aizen-san," says Tosen, voice low and steady. 

Across him Aizen smiles, _perfect_. "That is suitable, Tosen-san." _Very suitable_.

Tosen nods. 

"Good day, Tosen." Azien leaves the man behind in the shadows, listens to man leave the other way, only to pause a few feet later. "Eavesdropping is considered rude, Ichimaru-san."

The boy doesn't even try to hide the fact he's been caught, sly smile not even faltering on his young face. "Is it, now? How rude of me."

Aizen tilts his head, assessing the boy in front of him. In the end what he just overheard does not readily affect him or complicate Aizen's plans. He touches his glasses; an assent. He moves towards the edges of the shadows.

"I guess I must strive not get caught." Gin's voice is light as hs steps to Aizen's side.

"It would be wise," Aizen says, amicably. The boy is smart enough to grasp the threat. His smile still doesn't falter. Aizen wonders briefly what is swirling in those hidden eyes. Gin matches his pace as they head back to the Fifth. For the moment it does not matter. Gin's loyalty is not unquestionable, but they both know who is the strongest at this point in time and Azien makes a point to leave no openings for his opponents to strike and Gin is survivor.

 

 

\--

 

 

Kaien sits across his captain for their mid-morning tea and meeting. Some mornings Miyako joins them but today she's training the new arrivals in his stead since they let their captain sleep in. They both know that if the captain hasn't made his way to the office by nine, they're to let him sleep in because it meant he'd a coughing fit in the middle of the night, and their schedules would have to be rearranged and pushed back according. Now if their captain wasn't in the office by noon, they would head over and depending Kaien would take over Ukitake's duties for the day. They have a system. Today, Ukitake came into the office at ten-thirty. Miyako had easily taken over Kaien's morning schedule. It only reminds him he's got a great wife, the best wife! 

Ukitake smiles, nodding his thanks as Kaien hands him his tea cup. "New brew?"

Kaien grins, "Jasmine and elderberry, Miyako loves it."

"Then I'm sure I'll love it too, Kaien-chan." Ukitake sips his tea, eyes widening in pleasure. Kaien takes a second to once more be in awe of his wife. She never gets teas wrong. She never gets much wrong, well, except for the cooking, but he can handle that. She's got the tea. "It's wonderful!"

"I'll tell Miyako you said so." He says, grabbing an onigiri from the small breakfast tray. Across from him, Ukitake is heading straight for the rolled omelette. 

Ukitake eyes catching Kaien's as he fills his plate. "Did you have nice morning?"

"Yes, I made sure to take care of all the morning meetings that were scheduled."

A small blush colours Ukitake's cheeks, but Kaien knows better to show he's taken notice. His captain while aware of his limitations hates to be reminding how they spiral out and affect the division's ongoings in certain ways, and if Kaien had taken meetings in the early morning it signalled to others that Ukitake was unwell for the day. 

"Did I miss anything important?"

"Nothing pertinent; the meetings were with the Fifth, Sixth, and Eighth captains and vice-captians. Hirako-taicho wanted to make sure he had our support for the petition to increase the budget for the library, which I confirmed." Kaien paused just long enough for Ukitake to nod, take a small sip of his. "We had a bit of a late start though since Lisa-san apparently had to wake Kyoraku-taicho with a bucket of water and he came into the meeting, um, air-drying." 

At Ukitake's spit take, Kaien laughs and pats his captain on the back, handing him a napkin. Ukitake glares at him, dabbing at his hoari.

"Sorry, taicho!" He grins. 

"You're a horrible liar, Kaien Shiba." He grabs another napkin, looking at him through his lashes. "Did Shun really walk into a meeting with Ginrei-sama all wet?"

Laughing at the memory, Kaien nods. "It was a moment I won't soon forget, taicho." 

Ukitake chuckles, "I should think not... What did Ginrei-sama say?"

"I believe Koyraku-taicho has to join him for lunch with young Byakuya tomorrow."

Ukitake touches his lips with his napkin. It does a horrible job at hiding his smile. "Oh, I see. And did anything of interest happen this morning that I missed Kaien-san?"

Leaning back on his hand, Kaien eyes land on the ceiling. He shrugs. "I saw my uncle and Urahara-taicho heading to breakfast with Hyori-chan, oh and yeah, I ran into the whiz kid from the Fifth with his vice-captain when as I was heading in for the meeting. His so small and kinda creepy, but then again, Hyori-chan scares me too," Kaien lowers his head, lips curling, and reaches for the last of the pickles. They're crunchy and tart in mouth as he finishes filling in his captain on the morning, "Saw Tosen-san walking away from the Fifth; I always forget he came from there, he's been making his name in the Ninth for so long. Muguruma-san offered him Third Seat. Mashiro blabbed at the last vice-captains meetings. Oh and then I stopped by the Fourth for your night-time tea, the package is in your desk. Unohana-taicho I think wanted me to imply that if you had a hard night you should stop by at lunch."

Knowing his captain as he does, Kaien knows that he will not go to the Fourth at lunch, but today he won't worry over that. There's colour in Ukitake's cheeks and his smile is not hiding any pain. Of course knowing his captain as he does, he also know which parts of his morning report -- or as Kaien sees it: an easy chat between respected and trustworthy colleagues -- stirred his captain's attention.

His breakfast plate is empty, but Ukitake's still is mostly full. 

He could stay and keep his captain company, but Kaien has some paperwork to get through. 

Standing, he bows at Ukitake. "Taicho, I'll be inside seeing to some work."

"Very well, Kaien-san. And thank you for the company."

"It's an honour, taicho."

Ukitake bows his head.

At the threshold of the shoji, Kaien stops, eyes on his desk and the stack of paperwork on it and pouts. Co-running a division is hard. "Should I send message to the Eighth and invite Koyraku-taicho for lunch?" He asks in an even tone. 

"Yes, that would be nice. I imagine Shun has quiet a bit to share in regards to his morning too," there's gentle amusement in Ukitake's voice, a trait that the man known for. Kaien can feel Ukitake's curling smile and shrewd gaze at his back. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Mid-spring at the Academy is when all the graduates get their division assignments. A young girl holds her uniform tight in her hands. She at the paper sitting on top of it. It's her new assignment. 

_Gotei 13_

_Tenth Division_

Her new home, Rangiku thinks, and already it feels like she belongs there more than another place in the world, especially since she knows Gin is already there waiting for her. 

 

 

 

 

104 YEARS AGO

 

 

"RAN-CHAN!!!" Isshin shouts and the division shudders. Ever since the girl came to the division four years ago she's been a menace. It's part of why Isshin likes her so much, but right now it's just _ridiculous_. How in the hell is this happening to him? 

From outside his office he hears a crash, a yell, and he knows the whirlwind that is Rangiku is making her way through the halls. He can also tell by the amount of male voices that call out to her on her way. Isshin inhales, then sneezes, and glares at the reason for his sneezes knowing it's all her fault. Fine, fine, he knows it's not all the girl's fault but really he could legitimately blame her for this. Even before her last spirit growth the girl had been beloved by their division with her bright smile, shining eyes and friendly personality, and quickly he learned you could be annoyed at Rangiku, angry at Rangiku, even jealous or in awe of, but you just couldn't hate her. She was too nice, and then six months ago her first spirit growth in years according to her kicked in. Rangiku who had been a very pretty girl before was slowly growing into the young woman that you couldn't take your eyes off. Isshin doesn't worry much on it because one of the first thing he learned about her was that Rangiku Masumoto can take care of herself one arm tied behind her back, but still he worries about her. He worries for all the broken hearts she's leaving on his doorstep. She is one of the youngest in the division and a complete menace. 

He really does adore her.

"Taicho!" She calls out, barreling into the room, wide grin innocent in place. Isshin doesn't buy it for a second. 

"Ran-chan, what is all of this?" He waves his arm around the room.

His young Eleventh Seat blinks. "Uh, I think they're flowers, taicho." She says bouncing over to of the arrangement, plucking a tulip from it. "Pretty, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure they are, really pretty. My question is: what are they doing in my office, Ran? When they're all addressed _to you_." The last word is lost in another sneeze.

She turns, hair slipping over her shoulder as goes around the room picking flowers from random arrangements. "I couldn't fit anymore on my desk! I've never gotten so many birthday bouquets in my life," she says as if that explains everything, "and our Twelfth Seat is allergic." 

Across the room a daisy gets tucked into her hair. 

Isshin sighs. "Of course they are."

"Are you mad, taicho?" She flutters wide, blue eyes at him, holding her self made bouquet of flowers and damn she's good. She looks like a little lost girl who just wants to pick flowers. He leans back on his chair. Menace. 

"You're good, Ran-chan, very good," she grins. Isshin refrains from smirking proudly, "And no I'm not mad, but you just can't take over my office when it suits you." 

She blushes but never loses her grin, "Sorry, taicho, I just didn't know where else to put them!" She grabs a lily from one of the few arrangements on his desk and hands it to him, "Here, for you."

He rolls his eyes, knowing he's still being played, but takes the flower, "Thanks." Looks at the _many other_ arrangements littering his office. "You need to get these out of here though, because I think _I'm_ becoming allergic."

She laughs, "That's impossible."

"I do a lot of impossible things, Masumoto-san." The order to get rid of the flowers implicit and unspoken.

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it, get these flower out of the office. The smell is giving me a headache."

She nods, "I will, promise! But I promised Gin I'd have lunch with him today, and we always spend my birthday together, so I'll do it after because I'm going to be late! Bye, taicho!" Before he can say anything else she's already rushing out of the room leaving him in an office smelling of very flower known to men and shinigami alike. 

Shaking his head, Isshin twirls the gifted lily in his hand and sighs. Oh she's _very_ good. He's lucky to have such a promising young officer. Taking over his office and now lunch with Gin Ichimaru. Yeah, it's no wonder he worries over her.

 

 

\--

 

 

"You're late, Gin," Aizen mentions as he closes his notebook. Gin's attention flits to the book quickly, then he turns it back to him. 

"It's Rangiku's birthday," Gin says, sure and unapologetic. The implication that he couldn't just leave without causing suspicion is implicit as is the fact that his connection to this girl is important to him. Aizen has considered telling the boy to break it off the relationship, just to see if Gin would, but in the end it would do nothing to serve his plans except to test Gin and right now he needs the boy firmly on his side, unquestioning. He sure eventually Gin will have to make a choice but there's not need to rush it. There's no art in rushing it. 

For now Gin can have his life how he wishes it.

"I see."

"I'm here now."

Aizen stands, tucks his notebook into his uniform and moves to the door. His fingers his sword. "Yes, you are. Come along, we have some things to take care of tonight."

"What will we be doing?"

Azien smiles, slowly, "I have some theories I'd like to test out."

 

 

\--

 

 

Kisuke closes his safe, punches the code to lock it, and takes a breath. This is the smart thing, he reminds himself. It'd be too dangerous to destroy if it can even be destroyed and he knows that one day he might need it, but for now this is the smart thing. 

It is, says to himself. This was where the research was heading to anyway. This is exactly what he strove out to discover, to build, to understand. However now that it's a reality, a success part of him whispers (Benihime is so proud), he sees clearly all the implications of what he's made. All his half and fully built theories were right and now all the theories that followed those are concrete in his mind. He can see all significance and paths this discovery could conceivably take, and a few inconceivable ones too.

For now they will remain theories though, tucked into his mind and his journals, and he'll continue to work on this quietly. There are already too many eyes and ears focused on his work. 

Leaving his office ( _before midnight, for once!_ he can picture Hiyori say) he locks his doors (he might have pulled the man out of Maggot's Nest that doesn't mean he trust Kurotsuchi) and listens to his division. He can hear others in the labs, probably looking to work through the night like he does more often than not, and the smell of smoke still lingers in the air from an experiment earlier in the day. Kisuke reminds himself to smile because for today at least his division is still standing and prosperous. They do good work here and what he has locked in his private lab will not touch anyone for the time being. The night is as safe as it can be. His fingers drag across the wood in the walls and he makes his way to where he can hear Hiyori's soft snores. That girl, for all the snarls and the abuse she subjects him too, does not leave the offices one-second before he does. 

Head cushioned by arms, she's at her desk. Kisuke shakes her shoulder gently, stepping back as her arms come up swinging. 

"What the hell?!" she mumbles sleepily. 

He grins, "Time for bed, Hiyori-chan!"

She growls at him, unsuccessfully hiding a yawn. "Before midnight! Has Hell finally frozen over?" _Ha! He knew it!_

Kisuke shrugs, "Just finished early today, it seems."

"Hmmm," she doesn't looked convinced but she's clearly too tired to question him as she usually would. He's glad. Tonight seems like a night for answers he doesn't want to reveal just yet, but it's late and his thoughts are weighing him down. 

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

"I don't need you to walk me back!"

"Maybe I need you to walk me back," he winks.

She might be sleepy but her kicks still pack a punch. He winces because it's required of him. 

They walk back with the minimum of talk, both tired, and Hiyori mostly asleep that she doesn't even snap at him when he walks closer to let her lean a little on him. Kisuke makes sure she's safe in her room before heading to his quarters. The night is quiet, but whether because of he's left in the lab or something else, there's an uneasiness in the air that picks at him. He doesn't like the feeling. 

Frowning, he enters his quarters and drops his shoulders, heading to his bedroom. Stripping off his uniform, he settles on his futon. His ceiling is dark and the shadows that play on it do not calm him. 

A leg lifts and settles on his hip. Yoruichi mumbles something that sounds like his name.

He strokes a hand through her hair, "Yes, it's me."

"Of course it is, dumbass. I'd beat down anyone else," she mutters, mouth by his shoulder.

He snorts, "I know."

"I asked what's wrong."

He turns to look at her. Her face is mostly covered in shadows and her hair. Her eyes are closed, yet he knows every inch of her that he can picture her perfectly from the curve of her mouth to the soft arch of her brows. Pressing his lips to her nose, he closes his eyes. 

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

With a sound of assent her nose nuzzles his cheek and she drops back to sleep. Kisuke settles against her. His mind is still racing but at least Yoruichi always seems to calm it along with his heart. She always has.

 

 

\--

 

 

Miles from the Seireitei screams fill the air. A young boy and two young men do nothing, merely watching, as souls are destroyed.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ukitake smiles at Isshin and Urahara as they take their seats across from him. The morning is bright, crisp, the edges of winter creeping into the wind. Urahara looks distracted, but that's normal enough for the man. Isshin is scratching at his chin, it looks like he's finally growing out a beard, when he notices his friend is drifting and shoves him in the shoulder.

Kisuke blinks and turns at him. "What?"

"I invite you to lunch with Juu-chan and you're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Looking like you were solving some very complicated problem in you head," Isshin says, filling his plate.

Urahara's spares a sidelong glance at Isshin before turning to Ukitake; a hand lifts to his neck, "Ah, sorry, Ukitake-taicho, my mind wandered."

Isshin snorts.

"It's no problem, Kisuke-san, I'm sure with your division you have a lot to keep track off," Ukitake says. 

Urahara nods, pokes at his food. "Yes, we've been doing some very interesting experiments."

"Oh?"

"You know you don't have to encourage him, Juu-chan, because he will babble on for hours." Isshin says. "I thought you got enough of that from Kaien-chan."

Ukitake smiles, waves Isshin off. "Nonsense, Isshin, this sounds interesting."

Urahara lifts his eyes and Ukitake can see all the cleverness in him shining through them. He doesn't expect it but Ukitake feels something too close to guilt over what he feels with befall on this brilliant man one day. Isshin mutters something that sound like _don't say I didn't warn you_ and reaches for the sake. Ukitake picks up his tea and asks once more about the adventurous experiments of the Twelfth. Urahara grins, manic and wide, and goes on a very long and insightful speech. As he speaks some of that guilt that Ukitake wishes he didn't feel fades because he can see it in his Urahara's face, shining through his eyes, and in every word he doesn't say. 

Kisuke Urahara has a keen mind. A very keen, meticulous mind. Ukitake's guilt twists with relief and admiration. He has a feeling that Urahara has seen far more that he was meant to and the man is steps to make sure his moves aren't managed when he doesn't want them to be. 

Urahara seen the moves on the board just like he has, past and future, and he seems more than ready for anything that comes his way. But before there were only two sides, to sets of players. It seems that a third player has taken over their piece and is directing their own plays. At least he's letting him know. Kisuke Urahara is a shrewd man and it heartens Ukitake's resolve. Next to his friend, Isshin sends Ukitake a look. It looks very much like an _I told you so_. 

 

 

\--

 

In Inzurni the little baby that was left in front of a doctor's office on a rainy morning has grown. The baby is a young girl now. She's been alone a long time. The doctors that took her were killed only a few years after they took her in. She catches sight of a group of boys trying to steal water. The boys stealing the water are so clearly going to get caught. 

She rolls her eyes and rushes forward.

 

\--

 

"You damned were-cat!!" sounds across the Kuichiki manor as Yoruichi flashes onto the roof. She laughs, and steps away just as Byakuya lands on it, cursing her. 

She laughs. "Come on, see if you can catch me, Byakuya-bo!"

"FIEND!"

Yoruichi spins, flashes back to him, slips of his hair tie and kisses his cheek. "Never change, Byakuya-bo!" She flashes away.

Byakuya's eyes widen with horror, embarrassment, and finally anger. "I WILL KILL YOU, SHE-DEVIL!"

On the veranda below them, Ginrei Kuichiki looks at the petite young girl next to him. "Would you like more tea, Soi Fon-san?"

Her eyes snap away from where they were focused on the rooftop. "It's improper for Byakuya-san to address Yoruichi-sama in such a manner!"

Ginrei chuckles lightly, "It is indeed, Soi Fon-san. However I think I should worry more if he suddenly stopped." He pauses eye trailing the path Byakuya and Yoruichi have disappeared down. "My grandson does not have many friends, it is good when Yoruichi-san comes visits."

Soi Fon huffs a little, but her eyes look to where the other two disappeared as well. They've left an easy trail to follow. Ginrei smiles. "If you wish, you may go find them and bring them back for lunch, Soi Fon-san."

Her eyes snap up to him and she bows deeply. "Yes, sir, Ginrei-taicho! Thank you, sir!" She also flashes away with a speed that he's sure makes Yoruichi proud. Funny how Shihoin always seems to collect straight-faced strays. He supposes it's because she enjoys making them laugh even when they don't want to.

Ginrei sits back and sips his tea; the young, so full of life. 

 

 

101 YEARS AGO

 

 

The captains were smug, he smiles privately to himself as he slips out of his quarter, but Aizen has seen the opening in their plans. The captain were too smug, he revels in their misstep as he pushes his plans forward. There's a spot on the board left wide open. He plans to take it.

 

\--

 

Tosen burns the letter he just received and head to his captain with his orders. 

Muguruma seems to take in the news and stands. Tosen can feel the change in the air as Muguruma throws a book to their snoring vice-captain, waking her up, then calls for their third, fourth, and sixth seats. 

"Tosen-san has just informed me of some more mysterious disappearance in Rukongai. We're heading out to investigate," Muguruma orders. Tosen hears the other seats _yes, taicho_ at their orders. Their vice-captain yawns and whines. "But Ken-san! I was having such a good dream!"

Muguruma's growl to Vice Captain Kuna is a familiar sound as he moves to pull her towards the door. Tosen hears the muffled laughter of his fellow officers at their captain and vice-captains' antics. He smiles behind his mask. Not for the same reasons.

 

\--

 

Mashiro screams as she wakes, feeling Kensei fall, his reiatsu swirling widely and _strangely_ around him. As she moves out of the tent to him, she's not prepared for what she sees just like she's not prepared for the sword that is thrust in her chest.

As her knees hit the ground, her eyes catch silver hair in the moonlight. "Ken-san," are her last words before something inside her starts to twists and rips at her soul. She notes her reiatsu feels a lot like Kensei's did when it woke her.

 

\--

 

Jushiro gasps as he feels the reiatsu of many he calls friends flare and change, twisting with the dark edges that scream out _hollow_. It pulls at his soul. He turns to Shunsui, who's face is dark, his mouth a harsh line. Jushiro remembers how Lisa's hooded eyes gleamed as she left the First. 

"Shun," he says, soft, hand going to his friend's shoulder. 

Shunsui sidesteps him easily. The look he sends to Jushiro is sad and haunted. They know the sacrificed made in war. This isn't their first one. 

"I think I'm going to be going back to my division now, Juu-chan."

"Shunsui."

He turns away, pink kimono flutter in the cool night's breeze, "We all understood the risks and sacrifices we'd have to make."

Nodding, Jushiro closes his eyes, feeling the twist of--oh Hiyori oh Shinji oh Rose and there at the edges Lisa. His stomach twists. They all did know, all of them, except the ones that were sent out to that clearing.

"What are we going to tell Isshin when he gets back from the Living World? We weren't expecting for this to happen so soon."

"The truth," Shunsui turns his head, his profile silhouetted in the dark, the shade of his hat make him look like an avenging spirit. "What else is there to tell him?" Shunsui leaves and Jushiro can't blame him. They've just crossed a line in this silent war. 

He stays on his veranda and waits. He extends his sense and sighs--Kisuke. He's there now. His reistsu washing over that clearing like a tidal wave and a balm. It flares out when Aizen arrives and it takes all Jushiro's self control to not flashsteps out there. It would be dangerous, for everyone. 

When the final burst of reiatsu leaves the clearing and something flickers at the Twelfth for a second before it's dampened and Ukitake finally turns slips inside. It's all up to Kisuke now. Jushiro only wishes he could have helped the man more. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Back in the lab, Kisuke starts with Hiyori, her head cradled in his hands as he watches Tessai bind her to the meta table just in case. Her mask is bone white and shines like the moon under the light of his lab. The others are still unconscious or bound on the other side of the lab. The Hogyoku glows in his hands as he picks it up and rests it on Hiyori's chest. The spiritual pressure of both Hogyoku and Hiyori begins to expand and swirls around them. Tessai's barrier flickers around them as the edges of spiritual pressure hit it.

Under his bangs, Kisuke's eyes harden as the healing starts taking place. Hiyori's mumbled words soon turn into muffled screams. They burn in his ears. He knows he'll never be able to forget anything about this night. 

As he watches Hiyori's back bend unnaturally on the table in front of him all he can think is: _one day I will stop you, Azien_. 

 

 

\--

 

Aizen slips into his room. The smile on his wide mouth is cold. Pleasure sparks in his eyes. He sees his plans falling perfectly into place.

(He does not see how he brought about his biggest miscalculation or how it has spiralled out of his control.)

 

\--

 

It's in the early morning when Yoruichi understands the gravity of what happened the night before. Of what Kisuke did after they left the captain's meeting. She woke up with a pressure on her chest she couldn't make sense of and it only too a quick search of reiatsu to understand. She lands on the top of the Twelfth roof just as the men surround Kisuke, his eyes going wide. It doesn't surprise her when he lets himself be taken away just it doesn't surprise her when his eyes drift up to where she's hidden on the roof. 

Nobody takes note of the cat that sneaks into one of the open windows of the Twelfth. 

 

\--

 

 

It spreads, not like wildfire, but a thickly seeping liquid across the Seireitei. 

In the Fourth Unohana sighs, one hand resting over the other on her lap. She looks out to where birds are flying across the sky. 

"Too clever, much too clever," she whispers to her empty office. Prays that Yoruichi-san will make it in time. 

 

\--

 

The cavern hums with settling reiatsus. These reiatsus are twisted and strong, they hum with power and shine with darkness. They are everything, no, wait, they're _more_ than what Kisuke imagined when he first thought of the possibilities of the Hogyoku. Aizen has pushed the boundaries of his theories into dark places but their results -- Kisuke eyes land on Hirako's masked face -- he can't deny their magnificence. But they have no time to study and test their boundaries. They are hunted. They are exiled. 

He has work to do. 

First though, he looks towards the springs. He can feel her coiled reiatsu. Standing, he nods to Tessai and makes his way across the cavern. 

Once he turns the corner and is shaded by the rocks she's on him. Her knuckles brush his cheek even as he bends away from her fist. 

"Yoruichi!" He catches her wrist. Brings her close. 

"You deserved that! How dare you keep up out of this?!"

He sighs, "I didn't have time. I had to move fast."

She growls, but her eyes soften. "You're an idiot, Kisuke." Her other hand clenches in his top, pulling him to her. "Did you think I was going to somehow slow you down?"

A hand lifts and cups her neck, "Never. If anything you'd leave me behind." Kisuke's whispers this last part, knowing that's exactly what they're going to have to do now. 

Soul Society is no longer safe for them. 

Yoruichi's face crumples for a second but before he can try to say anything to lessen the weight of their actions, of their choices, she's pulled his mouth down to hers. 

His opens easily. His arms wrap around her. It's the closest thing to safe and home they know they have left. Yoruichi is always passionate but she clutches at him with something near desperation and anger. He kisses her back with equal fervour. 

Fingers dig in her hair. 

"I have to go back," she says, pulling away. "There are still thing we've left uncared for and I have to make sure Soi Fon will be okay."

He nods; he knew this was coming. 

"We might not be here when you get back."

Yoruichi blows out a breath and leans back in his arm. Her forehead touches his. "I know. If you're not I'll go straight to the Living World and find you."

"Sounds like a plan."

He laughs, "Hopefully it will go better than this last one."

She hits him, the smile that springs on her lip quick and sad. "Of course it will, I'm handling the details this time."

Kisuke brings her close and kisses her nose. "Go, do what you have to."

In a flash she's gone from his arms. 

 

\--

 

She's at the entrance of the cavern when she turns in her flashstep and rushes back to him. His head snaps up a mere second before she reaches him, her hands at his face, tilting it up for her kiss. It's fast, even faster and rougher than the one before and they tumble into the rock face. She can hear the sound of his back hitting the rock wall even as his hands cup the bottom of her thighs and pull her closer. They've never really been the type to rush their kisses, even when they were younger and hiding in the shadows of her mansion, but there's a first time for everything, it appears. Funny, Yoruichi thought they had run out firsts. Kisuke's mouth is as greedy as hers as she licks into his mouth. He sucks at her tongue and she digs her nails into his hair. She must do it too hard because she hears his hiss against her lips, but he doesn't pull away and she swallows the sound. 

Her mouth feels raw and bitten when she lifts her head and looks at him. She's practically perched on him. Her thighs high on his waist, her knees scarping the rock by his ribs, and he's looking up her, grey eyes stormy. 

"I love you, Kisuke," she whispers and she knows that's what let him know she's worried. These are words they say every day in a thousand different ways, but very rarely out loud where people can hear them, because in the end the only things they view as private from the world is their feelings for each other. But now she says the words out loud in their cavern with nine people in close enough to listen if they wanted.

One hand lifts and cards through her hair, his thumb touches the edge of her lips. "I love you, Yoruichi."

She grins; a weight lifts off her heart. If she doesn't make it to the Living World as planned at least she left him with the words. "You better, I'm about to risk my hide for you. Again," she winks.

"It's a bad habit you're forming," he says, the emotion in his eyes sobering, "Be safe, Yoruichi."

"Don't worry, I'm too fast, they'll never catch me."

"And I'm too clever. It's why we're so good together."

She grins, "I'll see you soon, Kisuke." She kisses him one last time and flashes away. She doesn't stop at the caverns edge this time; pushes herself forward, farther.

 

\--

 

Isshin sighs at the quiet of the manor, the Shiba mansion is always near empty, all the members of the clan wandering around Soul Society. Still, that's exactly why he's not surprised when Yoruichi appears at his side.

"You're back," she says in lieu of a hello.

"This morning," Isshin says.

She nods, "Just in time for the fall out."

His laugh is bitter, "Yeah, just in time." He nods to the trunk next to him, "Everything I could get out of your quarters and Kisuke's lab."

"Thanks, Isshin."

He tucks his hand into the opening of his top. Fingers old scars. "It's not everything."

Yoruichi's golden eyes flash, "It's enough."

She opens the trunk and starts stuffing it's contents in the large bag she brought with her. "It's enough, Isshin."

He tilts his chin towards the door, "You have some time, Kukaku and Ganju are testing fireworks out in the country for the couple days. The house will be empty until they return." The manor's corners and shadows are heavy as they ever were. Only with his nieces and nephews does this place ever shine. "One day, I doubt they'll come back. None of us were made for the noble lifestyle."

"Is that why you join the Gotei 13, Isshin?" Yoruichi asks, picking through the contents of the trunk. 

"No, it's not." He looks down at his friend, remembers how once their families wished them to be married. "Is that why you did?"

Her teeth gleam up at him, "No, it's not."

Isshin laughs. He moves towards the doors, "Good-bye, Yoruichi."

"Good-bye, Isshin."

He leaves her in the shadows of his families estate. The Seireitei is in an uproar over the events of the last twenty-four hours and Isshin knows he's needed there. As the door close behind him he think about how much he hates the word goodbye.

 

 

 

80 YEARS AGO

 

 

Shunsui stands next to Ginrei and looks across to where Tosen now stands. Two spaces from him Aizen stands, as the new captain of the Third. To his left the new captain of the Eleventh stands. Shunsui wasn't the biggest fan of Kiganjo but it was a rough way to go and this new captain definitely seems more unpredictable than the last. Under the shade of his hat his eyes slide to the captain of the Fifth. Aizen doesn't seem to like much this new captain's methods or presence. Shunsui smiles. Nobody can't see it, thank god, because he's still thinking of how the new Kenpachi called Sosuke four-eyes the other day. 

 

\--

 

A boy wakes from a dream full of ice sweating. 

 

\--

 

Isshin leans back in his chair as Ran tells him of a boy she met in the market the other day with immense spiritual powers. He's half listening to her as he thinks about when he should tell her he's promoting her to vice-captain. Maybe her next birthday.

 

\--

 

Gin grins as Rangiku drops her feet across his lap, telling her how her captain promoted her. Part of him sighs in relief that he makes sure to not let her note. She's protected now. Aizen wouldn't dare touch her so soon after the elimination of the other captains and vice-captains. Especially not considering who her captain and his friends are.

His attention snaps back to her as Ran pokes him in the shoulder with her toes. Gin pinches them between her fingers. 

"You know, you're a horrible listener," Ran teases him.

Gin only smiles.

 

 

 

49 YEARS AGO

 

 

Byakuya Kuchiki steps into his old mentor's office. 

"Ukitake-sama?"

Ukitake grins up at him, next to him Kaien Shiba and his uncle are having tea with him. 

"I did not mean to interrupt, Ukitake-sama," Byakuya starts to excuse himself. Ukitake stops him from stepping back out.

"Not a problem, we were just finishing! Come in, Byakuya-kun!" 

As Byakuya enters the other two men stand up and leave. Kaien leaves with a wide smile and nod, while his uncle slaps Byakuya heartedly on the back. "Hi seeing you, Byakuya-bo!! Have a nice visit!"

Byakuya barely refrains from turning and throwing a kido spell at the obnoxious man, but he manages. With Ginrei stepping down soon, he will soon be named as the Kuchiki familyInstead he merely adjusts his scarf and coleus the door. He turns to Ukitake. 

"What do you need, Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya swallows, makes his way to where Ukitake is sitting on a large cushion, his tea reeking of medicinal herbs. Sitting across from his mentor, he straightens his tekkou, and then his top. He thinks about the promises he's made and the one he's broken. He will not break this one, he promises. To himself, to Hisana.

"Byakuya?" 

"I have a favour to ask, Ukitake-sama. It's about Hisana."

Ukitake's eyes widen, there's a softness in them though. "Oh?"

"I've found--I've adopted her sister into the family," Byakuya admits softly.

"Oh! I didn't know Hisana-chan had a sister…" he trails off as he looks at Byakuya, brown eyes searching, and then a soft _ah_ escapes his lips.

"I need your help with keeping her safe, the sister."

Ukitake smiles gently, "Of course, Byakuya-kun. Whatever you need."

 

 

 

20 YEARS AGO

 

 

Five hours ago he was in his division yelling at Rangiku for something or other, he doesn't remember. It seemed important at the time. 

Now Isshin crawls across the ground, his shoulder burning, his thigh screaming in pain. He's masked his reiatsu as much as he could and his last attack has bought him a few minutes. They might not be enough. Still, he has to try. He has to try and get back to Soul Society and tell them what he's found out. What is no longer theory and suspicions.

Settling his back against a tree he lays Engestu across his lap. His sword is vibrating with pain, rage, power, and determination. He understands he feeling. Closing his eyes, he calls his Zanpakuto spirit forward and smiles a bloody smile at it. 

"It's time," Isshin says, opening his eyes in his inner world.

Engestu has a grim twist of his lips, "It is." Engestu shifts into bankai. 

They face each other, swords at the ready. It will have to be fast but they've been working at this for the last few months. Isshin just never thought the final moment would come like this. 

Engestu rushes towards him and for the first time Isshin drops his sword and leaves himself wide open. Engestu's eyes widen, stopping the sword just before it runs through Isshin. 

"You understand," Engestu says, "you came understanding."

Isshin grins, and even in his inner world blood drips on his lips. "Surprise."

Engestu growls at him. It's a lion's roar. "Idiot! The Final Getsuga Tensho is yours!" 

Engestu spears Isshin with his sword. 

Isshin smiles sadly at his sword, and shuts his eyes as he feels the power surge inside him. 

When Isshin's eyes snap open he's in the forest again. His attacker's reiatsu is too close to him. Seems he just got back to his senses just in time.

He moves from his hiding stop and stands, Engestu still vibrating angrily but determined at his side. They both know what surviving this battle will mean. The hollow approaches. Its face is masked by the body is too human; the mask is cracked. This thing is more than hollow but not human or spirit at all. It is something ripped apart and stuck together between the two states of spiritual being.

Damn, he wishes he had brought back up but he hadn't thought of it. It was just a regular patrol of Karakura Town and stopping by to see Kisuke, which is another reason why he didn't bring any back up. Many people would like to know just were Kisuke is. He probably should have told Shunsui though. They're going to worry when he doesn't come back. He should have bugged Ryuken to come, the pain in the ass would probably loved seeing Isshin get his ass kicked.

Well, you win some, Isshin thinks cheerlessly to himself. The Arrancar charges at him. Isshin raises his sword. 

"Saigo no Getsaga Tensho!!" Engestu erupts in dark red flames. Isshin can feel the twist of chains around his arm and chest. The Final Getsaga Tensho slices through the Arracar. It's not complete, the attack, a bastardisation of what it's supposed to be, really, but it's more than enough. He can feel the power being sucked out of him, fuelling the strike. 

The Arrancar falls apart, sliced down the middle. It's two sides crumble into itself and their dust floats into the wind. Isshin feels his body drop as the ashes fly around him. His reiastu is leaving him, fast, and he can only think of one person to help him now. 

He sends a flare of power out and hopes Kisuke or Yoruichi aren't too busy to help. Engestu's voice fades.

 

\--

 

Kisuke reaches Isshin just as one of Isshin's eyes drops, the blood is thick and already drying on his face, just like the blood on Isshin's arm. 

"I thought you didn't need any help, patrolling, Isshin-san," Kisuke says, dropping into a crouch, pulling a cloth out of his sleeve and pressing it against Isshin's eye. 

Isshin shrugs, "Got myself a surprise."

"Clearly."

"Arrancar."

Kisuke eyes go dark. His looks around them, taking scope of Isshin's battleground. There are trees cracked in half and the ground is torn up. There's a small mountain of hollow dust. Kisuke goes and scoops it up quickly before it completely disappears, the spirit particles are always dissolving into the ground. Pulling a small test tube from his sleeve, he says, "You killed it." The spirit particles, the hollow ash, fill one-forth of the tube.

Seems that Aizen has been hard at work while he's been gone. 

"Saigo no Getsaga Tensho," Isshin repeats, voice raw. 

Kisuke's snaps his head back to Isshin. "You're serious?"

Isshin's head drops back to the tree he manages to prop himself again, "It didn't go quite right, I could feel it wasn't what it was supposed to be, but it worked." His eyes close, hand reaching to his top covering his bloody arm. "I need help, Kisuke. My arm isn't moving."

Slipping an arm under Isshin's uninjured shoulder, Kisuke lifts him up. He steps them both into flash, stopping half way to town when Yoruichi appears next to him, and takes Isshin's other shoulder carefully. 

"Yoruichi-san."

"Is he okay?" she looks down to their now passed out friend between them.

"He will be," Kisuke assures her. Yoruichi nods and together they move towards the shop. Tessai is already waiting for them when they land by the door.

 

\--

 

In Hueco Mundo, King Baraggan bows his head as Aizen enters the room. 

"We will take your deal, Aizen-sama."

Aizen's slow smile feels like a sword's edge at Baraggan's throat. 

 

\--

 

Rangiku runs into the Eighth, her blonde hair whipping wildly around her face. 

Shunsui's head tilts up from where it was resting on his folded hands, watching as Nanao files paperwork. Nanao is so very graceful in all that she does.

"Ran-chan?"

The girl looks worried, which is a very bad sign. Rangiku only looks worried when things are really worth worrying about. 

"Isshin-taicho never came back from his trip to the Living World!"

Kyoraku sighs, smiling, "Oh Ran-chan, you know how Isshin gets. He's probably late, always is, always has been. He'll come back in a couple of days. No need to worry." His eyes almost slide back to Nanao who's looking at her friend, frowning softly, but his view is blocked by Ran's chest. He blinks then snaps his eyes up to her face. 

He hadn't been paying full attention before but now he is. He can see her eyes clearly. His back tenses.

"He's already late!! I never worry if he's a day late, or even two because he'll send a hell butterfly, but. IT'S BEEN A WEEK! And there's been no hell butterflies or any sort of message!" Rangiku's eyes are welling over but Shunsui can't focused on them at the moment. Isshin, gone a full week, with no messages sent. His eyes find Nanao and at her small nod, he bows his head in thanks, Rangiku already in her arms as he steps to the Thirteenth. 

Halfway there he starts.

Oh god, Jushiro. Kaien. Kukaku. Ganju.

The bright sunny day has suddenly turned dark. 

 

 

\--

 

Isshin wakes up, feels his powers gone and turns his head to see Kisuke and Yoruichi staring down at him. He's known them too long not to be able to read the worry in their eyes. 

"How long was I out?"

Kisuke leans forward, helping him sit up. "Five days."

Isshin does the math. "They must think I'm gone."

Yoruichi nods, "They do."

"If either of you say it's better this way, I'll hit you both."

Twin smiles bloom on pale and dark faces, but they're also brittle smiles. Hard smiles. 

"We wouldn't ever say that."

"I know," says Isshin, as a thick silence settles over them. 

 

 

\--

 

Gin feels Rangiku's reiatsu swirls miserably and sets his jaw. She's still safe within the Tenth, he's made sure of it. Her captain, however, was expendable. She'll get over it soon. Rangiku's always been strong, a survivor, just like him. She'll survive this too.

 

 

 

19 YEARS AGO

 

 

Isshin runs to the hospital, a cigarette hanging from his lips, trying not to be late for his shift -- Ryuken's a total asshole when he's late -- when suddenly he's face up on the ground. A face appears over him, cringing, a blush rising in soft looking cheeks, tucking golden brown hair behind one gorgeous (in Isshin's opinion) ear. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The young woman apologises, a smile tucked into the corner of her mouth. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She extends her hand, offering to help him, and while he know he could easily get up, Isshin sees no reason to deny her help. Her hand is warm and soft in his. 

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either." He grins, eyes going to his cigarette now lost to the ground. He snuffs it out with the tip of his shoe.

The smile that had been tucked into the corner of her cheek blooms full on her face. Isshin's pretty sure he's in love. 

"I'm Kurosaki Masaki, it's nice to meet you."

He grins, "Isshin."

"Just Isshin?"

He winks, "For now."

When she laughs, he's sure: yep, totally in love.

 

 

 

15 YEARS AGO

 

 

Kirio Hikifune sits in seiza in front of her king. "Are you sure, your majesty?"

Dark, keen eyes meet hers. "It is time, Hikifune-san. I trust you are ready for you part in this."

"Yes, majesty," Kirio bows her head, her eyes lifting up, "It will be dangerous, majesty."

There's a smile and surge of power that very few have ever seen as a bright light flashes. 

Kirio stands in the now empty room and wishes luck to all those she knew. They will need it. 

 

 

\--

 

At Ichigo's first cries Isshin feels his reiatsu respond and reach out to his son in a way it hasn't in years. His newborn already hums with spiritual energy to a degree that Isshin would have never expected. Masaki looks so happy and peace as she holds Ichigo, fingers brushing already bright hair as their son snuggles to her chest, but he knows one day his son will have to make a choice just like he has. Isshin has a feeling it will not be an easy choice. 

 

\--

 

 

Ukitake wakes from a dream. (In the morning he will find a letter with old, familiar writing. It will say: _he is born_.) In the Living World so does Urahara. And not far from the shop Shinji snaps awake too. 

Dark and keen eyes and bright flash of light is all they remember upon waking. Understanding will come slowly, as the years pass and a boy grows.

 

\--

 

Aizen wakes from a nightmare. 

All he remembers is black flames. He won't remember his nightmare until it is too late.

 

 

 

THREE MONTHS AGO

 

 

The sake spills across his hamaka pants as he curses himself. He should have had Rukia intervene when she wanted too. War takes all the innocents, he thinks to himself, not bothering with the sake cup this time. His cheeks are wet as he drinks and the sake burns with the salt water on his lips.

"Juu-chan," he hears from the other side of the room. Shunsui steps in from the night to Jushiro's densely lit room. 

"We're old men, Shun-kun."

Shunsui sighs, walking over to him, prying the bottle from his hands. "Yes, we are, and we made our choices long ago."

"It still surprises me how much it can hurt." 

Shunsui takes a long drink from the bottle, "Losing someone always hurts."

His thoughts trail to Isshin, Shinji, Kisuke and so many others. 

 

 

\--

 

"Morning, Kuchiki-taicho," Gin greets genially, his smile tensing Byakuya's shoulders. 

"Good morning, Ichimaru-taicho," Byakuya says, eyes flat. 

Gin's smile shifts into something like a frown but not quiet; Byakua doesn't like the look of it. 

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened with her you sister and her vice-captain," he says, chin titling just so. Byakuya thinks of snakes in the grass.

He inhales through his nose, makes sure none of this thoughts show. "I'm sure she'd be grateful to hear of your condolences, Ichimaru-taicho." He steps forwards, away from the man, "Good day, Ichimaru-taicho." His hoari flutters behind him as he moves, his scarf shifting over his shoulders. He can still feel the razor-sharp gaze on his back. Byakuya doesn't rush to the Thirteenth to check on Rukia, but it's a close thing. For one of the few times in his life, he silently thanks the were-cat for her lessons because.

 

\--

 

Isshin made a promise, to himself, to Masaki, to his children that he would not let this war touch them. He's kept that promise, or tried to anyway, so he doesn't understand why he jolts awake in the middle of the night like there's a new weight pressed against his chest. Or why he dreamed of a family he left years before. Or why he can't catch his breath.

But there's a pull to check on his children that he doesn't question and stumbles out of bed, his feet slipping on the floor. It's only when he closes the door to the girl's room, eyes trailing to Ichigo's room, where his son's spiritual pressure is thick, that he can breath again. 

 

\--

 

In a house on the outskirts of Rukongai fireworks go off in remembrance and inside a young woman throws her sake cup the picture she keeps in her room. It doesn't shatter so she then throws her prosthetic arm. It falls limply to the floor as she does to her bed. Her vision is blurry. Two are gone from the picture, Kukaku thinks miserably to herself, it's only herself and Ganju left. She curses the world and curls herself around her pillow. It's a good think the Shiba clan has been in ruins since her uncle disappeared because they don't seem to be much of a clan anymore. 

It's just her and Ganju now.

She hates the world a little right now. She doesn't care about what Ukitake told her. She's entitled to hate the world right now.

From the darkened doorway Ganju watches his sister fall apart for the first time in twenty years, his eyes falling on the upturned cup and crumpled arm on the floor by the last family they took. The door frame cracks in his hand. Ganju walks away. Hates whoever has broken his family in such a way. 

 

\--

 

Aizen sighs, closing his notebook making down his latest results. He has to admit that in their own way the Shiba clan has been most helpful. His lips twitch. It seems everything is going according to plan. All the pieces are falling into play.

 

 

 

A WEEK AGO

 

 

"I'm being transferred?" Rukia asks; the question is one she's thought about for a while. Years, if she's honest.

"No, no! It's not that big of deal" Kioyne dismisses, awkwardly, a wide, tight smile on her face, and goes on to talk about a mission to the Living World she can barely remember. Before she can ask anything more about this new mission Kioyne and Sentaro's normal squabbling starts up again, preventing her from doing so.

Thankfully, their captain makes himself know at that moment, "You will be watching over Karakura Town, an area with a one sprit-mile radius. Considering you powers, this mission shouldn't be too hard for you."

Rukia's mouth drops open. "Ukitake-taicho!"

 

\--

 

As night falls Ukitake sighs. _I'm sorry, Rukia-chan_ , he thinks, and hopes that Isshin can forgive him too.

 

\--

 

Around his pen, Aizen Sousuke's finger itch. It causes him to ripped through the page he was writing on. A harsh frown crosses his face.

  


> The pendulum swings forward. This journey to the past has ended. It is time for the story to resume once more.

  


_epilogue_

 

TODAY

 

In the Living World, Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up, yawns, stretches, has breakfast with his family (dodges his father's wild antics), and heads to school. He stops at a telephone pole with a bottle of spilled flowers.

The sky is clear and quiet, with only the hint of rain on the horizon.


End file.
